Stenos
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Spadja Sector | stelsel = Stenos System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Farruz | inheemse = Stenax | gemigreerde = Mens | taal = Stenax | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= Xim's Empire Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Stad op Stenos Stenos was de thuisplaneet van de Stenax in het noordoosten van de Outer Rim. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Stenos lag in de Spadja Sector ten westen van de Perlemian Trade Route. De planeet lag niet zo ver van Korriban en Thanium. Op de planeet was leven mogelijk en de Stenax ontwikkelden zich tot het intelligent leven op de planeet. Samenleving De Stenax leidden een teruggetrokken bestaan op Stenos en leken zich een tijdlang niets aan te trekken van wat er op de planeet gebeurde. Dat kwam echter omdat het species in schaamte leefde nadat het beelde van hun god Vol verloren was geraakt tijdens een aardbeving. De Stenax vereenzelvigden hun god met dat beeldje en zolang het beeldje verloren was, besloten de Stenax om niet langer gebruik te maken van hun capaciteiten om te vliegen. Toen het beeldje tijdens de Galactic Civil War werd ontdekt, veranderde dat de situatie. Geschiedenis Stenos maakte ooit deel uit van Xim's Empire en werd toen Maldont genoemd. Van uit Xer's Empire rukte Xim the Despot op naar Maldont om zo voort naar het westen te gaan. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War bevond het zich in Revans gebied en tijdens de Mandalorian Wars lag het in het territorium van de Mandalorians. Tijdens de Clone Wars bevond Stenos zich tussen twee gebieden van de CIS en voerde het Eleventh Army het bevel uit over de regio. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War had het Empire een Governor naar Stenos gestuurd, Quorl Matrin. De Heroes of Yavin waren betrokken in de affaire die leidde tot de ontdekking van het godsbeeldje van Vol toen ze de vermiste rebellenleider Colonel Pejanes Kindar moesten gaan zoeken op Stenos. In plaats daarvan stuitten ze op drie smokkelaars en oude bekenden van Han: Rik Duel, Dani en Chihdo. Samen met de helden ontdekten ze het beeldje, maar ook Matrin kwam dit te weten. Toen Matrin het beelde triomfantelijk de hoogte in stak, werden de Stenax woest en doodden ze de Imperial Governor. Na de Battle of Hoth leidde een van de sporen naar Han Solo naar Stenos. Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca en R2-D2 zochten op Stenos naar Bossk en IG-88 in de hoop dat zij meer konden vertellen over de locatie van Boba Fett. Barpotomous Drebble, een oude vijand van Lando, gooide echter roet in het eten en liet Lando en Luke gevangennemen. Bossk en IG-88 waren inderdaad aanwezig op Stenos, maar de tip leidde naar een dood spoor. Chewbacca kon Lando en Luke bevrijden door het op een akoordje te gooien met de Stenax. Nadat het Empire op Stenos landde tegen het einde van de Civil War, verlieten verschillende Stenax hun thuisplaneet. Dat leidde uiteindelijk tot de Stenax Massacres, een reeks aanvallen van Stenax op nabijgelegen planeten als Kadril. Barquin D'an kon na de Battle of Carkoon aan boord van een transport naar Stenos vluchten waar hij een succesvolle import- en exportzaak opstartte. Bron *Marvel 70: The Stenax Shuffle *Marvel 71: Return to Stenos *Marvel 72: Fool's Bounty *Marvel 99: Touch of the Goddess *Star Wars Gamer 1 *Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band *The Essential Atlas, Grid R-5 category:Outer Rim category:Leden van Xim's Empire category:Leden van Revan's Empire category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire